El Sabor de tus Labios
by Virgo no shaka
Summary: Shaka esta enamorado de uno de sus compañeros, que pasarà con èl?
1. Default Chapter

Bueno primero que nada debo decir que los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados.  
  
Espero que les guste esta historia, que decidí publicar, solo una advertencia esta historia es YAOI, ya saben relacione entre dos hombres; las parejas pues ya saben Ikki x Shaka, Shion x Dohko, etc etc.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
CAPITULO 1 "Temores y Dudas"  
  
Todo estaba envuelto en una gran oscuridad, a pesar de tener sus ojos abiertos no podía distinguir nada en aquella habitación, podía escuchar el golpe de las gotas de lluvia en los grandes ventanales de la habitación. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía mucho sueño, pero no podía dormirse, a pesar de todo el cansancio del que era presa… no podía dormirse… y eso no era nada bueno, ya había pasado muchas noches sin dormir y si continuaba así lo más probable es que no pudiera ocultar las ojeras que se le estaban formando… eso a él no le iba a gustar y quien sabe que sería capaz de hacer. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al recordar lo que había pasado a penas tres semanas atrás.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
La mañana a penas comenzaba, más sin embargo la mayoría de los caballeros estaban ya de pie y en sus respectivos entrenamientos, mientras que otros simplemente se la pasaban en sus casas y esto se debía a que finalmente la batalla contra Hades había terminado y la paz había vuelto al mundo, Atenea había decidido revivir a todos sus caballeros para que tuvieran la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, todos se lo agradecieron ampliamente ya que era lo que siempre habían deseado; muchos comenzaron a estudiar lo que siempre les había llamado la atención, pero ninguno renunció a seguir entrenando… ni abandonar a Atenea, por que nunca se sabía si la paz iba a durar para siempre.  
  
Shaka, el caballero dorado de Virgo, comenzaba a despertarse con los rayos del sol que lo golpearon de lleno en la cara, se había quedado dormido hasta muy tarde, pero él siempre había sido así, era un dormilón de primera, nunca se levantaba si podía dormir un poco más. Al estar completamente despierto volteó al lado opuesto de su cama con una hermosa sonrisa, la noche del otro día había sido la mejor noche de su vida, pues su deseo se había hecho realidad, Shura, el caballero dorado de capricornio le había dicho que lo amaba, Shaka se había alegrado al saberlo pues el sentía lo mismo por él. Pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlo a su lado, preocupándose por creer que algo malo le hubiera pasado se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se vistió con lo que primero que encontró, que resultaron ser unos shorts negros, que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos y una delgada playera blanca de manga cortas (ahí dios creó que estoy babeando el teclado, es que imagínenselo vestido así, eso merece una buena babeada) y no se preocupo por cepillar su cabello que se encontraba todo enmarañado () y se dispuso a salir de su cuarto para buscar a Shura; salió del cuarto privado del caballero de capricornio, pues habían dormido en la casa de este (auque sería mejor en la mía, jajajaja) para ver si se encontraba afuera, al no verlo ni sentirlo decidió buscarlo por el santuario. Primero lo buscaría en la casa de Kamus, pues era la que seguía de capricornio, pero no llegó ni a la mitad de las escaleras cuando vio que Shura venía bajando.  
  
- Shura!!! – lo llamó aliviado y con una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que se borró de inmediato al ver que los ojos de Shura comenzaban a lanzar chispas de enojo - Que crees que estas haciendo? – Shura lucía furioso y Shaka se preguntó la razón.  
- Que que estoy haciendo?... desperté esta mañana y me preocupo el no verte, así que decidí salir a buscarte por que no me avisaste que saldrías, pudiste a verme despertado… realmente me preocupe al no verte – Shaka fijo su vista en el suelo, estaba muy nervioso, pero no sabía por que.  
- En serio? – Shura se había detenido frente a él – Eso significa que me quieres mucho… - Shaka levantó su vista confundido - Como?... claro que te quiero, ayer te lo dije… que ocurre Shura por que actúas así?  
- Así como? – preguntó sarcásticamente - Shura… que ocurre… - eso estaba comenzando a asustarlo, no entendía el comportamiento de Shura, pero no tuvo tiempo de meditarlo por que el puño de Shura se enredó en el cabello de Shaka tirandolo de él.  
- Ayyyyy – se quejo Shaka tomando el fuerte brazo de Shura con sus pequeñas y delgadas manos que ni siquiera juntas igualaban el brazo de Shura - Y si me quieres tanto, por que saliste así, que no sabes que cualquiera puede verte, o es que acaso te gusta exhibirte, eh?. Te gusta que todos vean tu hermoso cuerpo, verdad? Te gusta que te deseen, para que caigan en tus garras y así llevártelos a la cama…pues no se te va hacer – Shura comenzó a arrastrar a Shaka de regreso a su casa, Shaka trataba de safarze del agarre de Shura pero no podía – a partir de hoy aprenderás a comportarte, además de que no me gusta para nada que no cuides tu apariencia, debiste cepillar tu cabello antes de salir de la casa – Shaka comenzaba a confundirse, al principio Shura le había dicho que era demasiado provocativo pero ahora le decía que cuidara su apariencia – no permitiré que descuides tu imagen, quiero verte todos los días hermoso, con tu apariencia se que no te será difícil pero aún así debes cuidarte – en esos momentos estaban entrando a la casa.  
- Shura… por favor suéltame… me estas lastimando – se quejo pero Shura solo apretó el agarre, causándole más dolor – Ayyyy - Cállate, maldito daifo – le dijo mientras lo aventaba al suelo, causando que Shaka se golpeara el codo – metete al baño y cepilla tu cabello… no quiero volver a repetírtelo… - le dijo mientras salía del cuarto – ah y una cosa más – advirtió dándose la vuelta para encararlo – no quiero que menciones nuestra relación a nadie, de eso me encargare yo a su tiempo, te espero afuera, tienes media hora – salió del cuarto dando un portazo.  
  
Shaka se quedó en el suelo, sobando su brazo completamente confundido, por que Shura se estaba comportando de esa manera… la noche pasada había sido muy cariñoso lo había besado, había tocado su piel con suma ternura y además habían hecho… un momento… no recordaba nada después de eso, pero había despertado desnudo en la cama de Shura…rayos le hubiera gustado recordar aquél momento especial, pero bueno ya habría otra oportunidad. No queriendo que Shura se enfadara más decidió levantarse y comenzar a arreglarse.  
  
Tic, tac, tic, tac… era el sonido que producía el reloj, Shura leía tranquilamente un pesado libro, habían pasado 35 minutos y Shura comenzaba a impacientarse y eso no era bueno.  
  
Shaka trataba de apresurarse pero peinar su cabello era demasiado complicado… /Vamos, vamos/ se decía a si mismo, finalmente logró desenredarlo y lo cepillo una vez más /Bien/ con una gran sonrisa Shaka salió del cuarto.  
  
Shura vio como Shaka cerraba la puerta tras él, lo contemplo fijamente: pantalón azul (jeans, no son ajustados eh? Aunque se le verían muy bien, bueno a él todo se le ve bien, Celeste babea sobre el teclado, again), camiseta negra y zapatos (tipo tennis) del mismo color y su cabello lo llevaba suelto y cepillado… simplemente era hermoso.  
  
- Ven muñeco – lo llamó, Shaka se sorprendió por el apodo, pero también le agrado, y sin dudarlo se acerco a él – Te ves hermoso, puedes dejar sin respiración a cualquiera… lo sabes verdad? – le preguntó mientras lo hacía sentarse en su regazo.  
- No… no lo se… tu crees? – le preguntó mientras se sonrojaba tímidamente y rodeaba el cuello de Shura con sus brazos.  
- Claro que eres hermoso… - le respondió mientras lo apretaba más a su cuerpo.  
- Ahhh espera Shura… me estas lastimando… - le dijo tratando de apartarse, pero Shura no lo dejó.  
- No me importa… - le susurró al oído – Debo hacer que pagas por haberme hecho esperar.  
- Solo me retrase 5 minutos – Shaka volvía a experimentar aquel sentimiento de terror.  
- Y debes aprender a no volver a descuidar tu imagen… debes recordar que siempre debes lucir hermoso… hermoso para m  
  
Ese día Shaka experimento un terrible miedo, un miedo que nunca creyó tener y con la lección que le dio Shura, jamás volvió a salir desarreglado a ninguna parte, cepillaba bien su cabello, se vestía perfectamente, incluso se ponía una suave colonia que le regalo Shura. Pero los golpes de Shura no se detuvieron allí… lo segundo que lo molesto fue que Shaka dormía mucho, así que lo obligaba a levantarse más temprano, tampoco le gustaba que fuera tan goloso, Shaka adoraba los dulces, cualquier cosa dulce para ser más exactos y Shura se molestaba por ello no quería que Shaka engordara, así que si Shaka quería un dulce debía comérselo a escondida, cosa que no hizo por temor a que Shura lo descubría y se molestara, esas eran muchas de las cosas que molestaban a Shura y por cada una de ellas Shaka pagaba el precio.  
  
A pesar de todo Shaka amaba a Shura y por eso soportaba todo, creía que Shura cambiaría pronto, después de todo solo llevaban dos semanas de estar juntos, era poco tiempo. Sin embargo Shaka se había debilitado mucho, ya no tenía tanta fuerza como antes… las razones las desconocía, pero por el momento eso era algo que no le preocupaba.  
  
Sus hermosos ojos color mas calido, los llevaba siempre abiertos, pues a Shura le gustaba que los tuviera abiertos… pasaban muchas noches juntos y Shaka siempre despertaba desnudo, pero nunca lograba recordar nada. Eso fue en lo que se convirtió su vida, desde que había comenzado su relación con Shura.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
El sol comenzaba a salir, Shaka dio las gracias por ello, pues las noches lo aterraban; perezosamente se levantó de su cama para arreglarse, como extrañaba su antigua vida, cuando nadie le decía que hacer o que dejar de hacer, cuando podía dormir lo que quisiera, pero en fin, no tenía nada más… a estas alturas ya no sabía si continuaba amando a Shura o solo era temor así él.  
  
Miro su reflejo en el espejo, estaba impecable no se le había escapado ningún detalle.  
  
- Te ves hermoso – Shaka se sobresalto al escuchar la voz y ver el reflejo de Shura tras él.  
- Shu… Shura, hola – lo saludo nerviosamente - Así es como debes lucir siempre muñeco – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y besaba, Shaka correspondió el beso, sintiéndose en las nubes, Shura siempre le daba muestras de afecto como esas – Vas a salir? – le preguntó interrumpiendo el beso.  
- Si, quede de verme con Mu – Mu, era la única persona con la que podía hablar sin que Shura se molestará.  
- Bien, no te tardes de acuerdo – Shaka asintió – Yo también voy a salir, voy al pueblo regresare en la noche, no te desveles esperándome, no quiero que te aparezcan una feas ojeras en ese rostro de ángel tuyo.  
  
Shaka vió como Shura se alejaba, sintiéndose aliviado, no podía negar que Shura lo atemorizaba… pero lo que no entendía es por que él permitía que Shura le hiciese todo eso, él era un caballero dorado y no era por presumir pero era uno de los mejores; entonces por que no se defendía, por que permitía que Shura lo lastimara… con pensamientos como esos se dirigió a la cada del caballero de Aries.  
  
Shura salió del santuario con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa maliciosa, pensando en todo lo que había hecho /Ya era hora de que ese ricitos de oro sufriera/ se decía a si mismo. Todos los caballeros dorados habían tenido que sufrir un duro entrenamiento para conseguir su armadura, pero Shaka, shaka no había tenido que hacerlo, él recibió su armadura cuando tenía tan solo cinco años, sin haber hecho entrenamiento alguno, y eso era lo que le carcomía el alma: la envidia, envidia de que Shaka no tuvo que sufrir tanto para conseguir su armadura y en cambio el si, envidia de que todos lo alabaran tanto por su belleza como por su poder, que lo llamarán: el ángel de cabellos de sol /Me gustaría que vieran a su ángel ahora, aunque no puedo negar que si es hermoso/ Shura comenzaba a tener un gran dilema /Digo, es muy hermoso, con esa piel más suave que la seda misma… también es delicioso, sus labios son dulces, frescos y saben a miel con vainilla, su piel con ese excitante olor a frutas cítricas y sobre todo sus cabellos dorados suaves como los de un bebé y con ese olor a jazmín y azahares…es toda una belleza/ una sonrisa tétrica apareció en sus labios /Un bello ángel que derramara hasta su última lágrima por mí/ y con ese pensamiento en su mente se perdió en el pueblo. 


	2. Corazon Destrozado

Primero que nada debo aclarar que los personajes de esta historia no son míos, los personajes de saint seiya le pertenecen únicamente a Masami Kurumada, yo solo soy una loca que los tomó prestados para crear esta historia loca que se me ocurrió.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero finalmente aquí esta el cap 2 de esta historia, la verdad es que no tengo excusa por el retraso pero lo que pasa es que no había encontrado el momento para publicarla, por que en estos momentos estoy atorada con la primer historia que publique que ya esta llegando a su final, cuando la termine finalmente, podré tomar las riendas de esta historia y continuarla más seguido así que por favor mis bellas inspiraciones no desesperen, no pienso dejarla abandonada ni nada por el estilo así que por eso no se preocupen okas?

Ahora mis bellas inspiraciones procederé a contestar los reviews que ustedes preciosidades se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme, los contestare conforme la orden de aparición.

Shadir: Uhy si lo siento pero lo que pasa es que no se por que me da la impresión de que a él le quedan ese tipo de papeles, creo que voy a tener que pensar en una historia donde el sea el torturador y no el torturado no lo crees? Pero bueno por el momento él seguirá siendo el torturado aunque no te preocupes pronto otros sufrirán también ya lo verás. Por cierto Shadir quiero darte las gracias por tu apoyo y tu seguimiento a los fics de esta loca, en verdad gracias, solo espero no defraudarte.

Nebyura: Mi preciosidad claro que no es mucho pedir, pondré algo de Hyoga y Shun preciosa pero eso será más adelante por que tengo el presentimiento de que esta historia será mucho más larga que la otra, solo espero no aburrirte. En cuanto a las preguntas que hiciste pues como siempre mi amor déjame responderlas okas?. En cuanto a lo que le pasa a Shura pues como ya viste en el primer capitulo solo desea vengarse por algo que Shaka no tuvo la culpa pero ya ves allí esta poniendo gorro, pero aja este chico se llevará una gran sorpresa ya lo veras, todo esta aquí en esta perversa mente ahora solo falta que lo plasme en papel, jajajaja que espero sea muy pronto; en cuanto a la segunda pues es muy fácil esa respuesta por que esta tonto, pero bueno eso ya se verá más delante de acuerdo. Y si tal y como dijiste a Ikki todavía no le importa mucho lo que pase con Shaka (por el momento) pero pronto cambiará de opinión y veremos las peleas en las que esta cabra loca y el ave de fuego se van a meter, pero también veremos lo que pasa con Shaka, espero te guste este capitulo y gracias por tus palabras y apoyo en verdad gracias.

Sahel: Oh gracias… (Noisuli lanza papelitos de colores por todas partes de la emoción) me alegra que te allá gustado mi bella inspiración, en verdad gracias por tus palabras, pero este ejem… volviendo a tu bello comentario permite contestarlo de acuerdo? bueno en cuanto a por que Shaka no hace nada para detenerlo pues es muy fácil, por que lo ama, lo ama mucho pero bueno por lo visto eso cambira, aunque no es por lo visto por que de hecho eso tiene que cambiar pero bueno ya se verá; en cuanto a lo otro de que por que no recuerda nada, bueno pues no necesito contestar eso por que esa respuesta lo obtendrás en este capitulo. Así que me despido de ti por el momento y espero que te guste este capitulo.

Varda Elentari: en verdad que te debo disculpas amiga mía, pero lo que pasa es que como por mi casa los cibers escasean y los que hay abren bien tarde y cierran temprano (snif snif) no he tenido casi nada de tiempo para sentarme frente a una maquina y platicar a gusto con mis bellas inspiraciones y con mis amigas (léase tú, lady palas y por supuesto alma de angel) ya que las pocas veces que estoy en el ciber a sido para checar que onda con mi fac. y las inscripciones y todo ese, es realmente asqueroso pero para desgracia mía necesario, pero bueno espero tener el tiempo para ir al ciber y poder platicar contigo amiga pues la verdad tengo muchas cosas que contarte y preguntarte, pero bueno espero poder conectarme pronto sin fines escolares y todo eso. En cuanto a que va a abandonar Capaz de Amar claro que no amiga, por supuesto que no la abandonaré, ya solo le falta un capitulo para que se termine solo espero no decepcionarlas con el final que esta muy bonito ya lo verás, tomaré en consideración que es tu cumpleaños para que quede bonito, hablando de eso amiga haré todo lo posible por publicar el nueve de diciembre, aunque a como lo veo voy a tener que separar el capitulo final en dos partes por que mi bloc de notas, no se si sea por que esta fallando o por que no me quiere, pero no me acepta más de 30 hojas y eso es malo para mi, oh snif snif pero bueno eso es otro caso, por el momento permíteme retomar tu comentario, aunque que puedo responder si ya me has dicho que te adelantaste hasta el cap 3 vedad? Si bueno lo que pasa es que para empezar esa cuenta tiene otro nombre por que la hice ya que una amiga quería una cuenta en esa pagina pero no la aceptaban así que me pidió de favor que la sacara yo con su nombre, y pues bueno yo toda gustosa la saque pero después de todo mi sufrimiento me dijo que siempre no que ya no la necesitaba así que pues se quedó olvidada durante un largo rato hasta que dije bueno pues vamos a publicar una historia, pero como no soy muy afecta a la pagina pues ya no le seguí, además de que ya no tuve tiempo y la inspiración de esa historia se esfumo y hasta ahora volvió, algo retrasada pero bueno aquí esta nuevamente eso ya es algo. En cuanto a por que elegí a Shura para el papel bueno, pues… no se simplemente me pareció el adecuado, MM pues la verdad no lo puse por que no soy muy afecta al personaje y se me hace que no se de mal gusto para Shaka, no creas que no había pensado en él pero creo que lo descarte a los 5 minutos, Shura me pareció más adecuado, en cuanto a la aparición de Ikki pues ya viste que aparecio en el cap 3, si Ikki al rescate!!!!! Eso fue bueno pero ahora hay que ver que pasa. Bueno… fiu que contestación tan larga, me despido por el momento amiga no sin antes darte las gracias mi preciosa reina de las estrellas por tu apoyo y tus siempre bellos comentarios, gracias.

Shouran: Eh… si claro ya me acuerdo de ti, oh que puedo decir nada más que gomen nasai, lo siento en verdad no fue mi intención retrasar tanto la publicación de esa historia lo que paso fue que la inspiración y las ideas para ella se me esfumaron de la noche a la mañana pero no te preocupes ya han vuelto todas tal y como debían ser, así que espero poder continuar con ella pronto, no te preocupes oh en verdad agradezco que estés siguiendo mi historia a pesar de que esta loca desquiciada no ha publicado nada, pero te prometo que eso cambiara pronto, no te preocupes, aunque debo avisar que después del 17 de diciembre no sabrán nada de mi ni yo de ustedes mis bellas inspiraciones, por eso trataré de avanzarle lo más posible a mis historias de acuerdo? gracias por tu paciencia y espero te guste lo que llevo de la historia.

Nadeshko: oh si claro que podrás leer más capítulos de esta historia, en estos momentos pienso publicar los primeros 4 capítulos aunque en verdad son todos los que tengo hasta ahora mi bella inspiración, espero que te gusten estos, me alegra que te guste la personalidad de Shura, y claro que por supuesto que seguirá haciendo más maldades y espero que no lo terminen odiando mis preciosidades… solo piensen que es necesario de acuerdo?

Shey de Virgo: vaya todo un placer conocer a la hija/o (sorry pero no se si eres hombre o mujer, oh snif) de ese precioso ángel rubio, bueno mi vida pues este… si podrás conocer la vida de tu papi según yo, jajaja, solo espero te guste y pues lo siento también pero en verdad que Shaka va a sufrir un poco más en esta historia, y creo que Mu no tiene mucho que ver, solo es sus amigo. En cuanto a por que Shura solo lo deja hablar con el, bueno pues simple por que saber que entre ellos dos solo hay amistad además de que quiere que halla un testigo de la caída del poderoso santo de virgo, que malo verdad? Pero bueno pronto recibirá su castigo.

Bien por el momento estos son todos los reviews que me llegaron antes de que publicara este capitulo, me alegro mucho ver nombre (por que no puedo decir rostros) conocidos de mis bellas inspiraciones que han estado leyendo la primera historia que publique y más me alegro ver gente nueva. Para ellos debo dar un aviso: ejem… bueno para las persona que apenas me van conociendo debo decirles que acepto todo tipo de comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, ideas, oh si quieren que algo ocurra entre algunos personajes pues solo díganmelo que yo veré como agregarlo… ah y también déjenme decirles que siempre contestó todos los comentarios que me llegan así que antes de cada capitulo podrán leer la contestación a su precioso reviews que me hallan dejado okas? Y si en dado caso se me pasa alguno siempre lo contestó en el otro capítulo; los comentarios siempre los contesto de acuerdo al orden en que llegan.

Bueno sin nada más por decir lo único que me queda es dejarles con este capitulo y esperar que les guste.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Bueno como algunas de mis bellas inspiraciones ya han leído hasta el cap 3 de esta historia he decidido publicar hasta ese capitulo y uno más para que esas personas que ya los leyeron no se aburran de acuerdo, espero sean de su agrado, así que por el momento no me despido, eso lo haré en el cap 4, bien nos vemos y espero les guste.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

CAPITULO 2: "Corazón Destrozado"

La tarde había resultado ser muy agradable, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con Mu, su mejor amigo en el santuario y al único que se había atrevido a decirle sobre lo de él y Shura, al principio su amigo se había alegrado por él pero después de un tiempo se decepciono completamente, justamente cuando Shaka le contó las cosas que le hacía Shura.

-No deberías permitirlo Shaka – Mu estaba sentado en una de las bancas que estaban cerca del lago (NA: Cual lago?, pues digamos que me lo invente, jajaja) mientras que Shaka se encontraba recostado en la hierba, siempre le había gustado la naturaleza.  
-Mu… no te conté todo para que me lo estés reprochando – Shaka comprendía a su amigo, pero aún así el amaba a Shura, lo amaba con todas su alma y nunca se alejaría de su lado – Ya se lo que me vas a decir… - lo interrumpió al ver que iba a protestar – Pero debes entender que no puedo amigo, yo… yo lo amo y estoy seguro que cambiara… -Shaka, tu sabes perfectamente que el no va a cambiar… te trata como si fueras una muñeca…

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a continuar con la discusión, Shaka porque estaba confundido, él ya había pensado lo mismo que le decía su amigo, pero aún así sentía que no podía oponerse a los deseos de Shura, cierto el era mucho más fuerte, pero eso era antes, ahora estaba seguro que su poder se había debilitado bastante y pensaba que en dado caso que se atreviera a enfrentarse a Shura, él sería el que terminaría perdiendo y saldría muy lastimado… miedo, no había otra palabra para describir lo que sentía. Desde hacía tiempo comenzaba a pensar que no era amor lo que lo unía a Shura, sino el miedo.

Mu por su parte no soportaba ver como su amigo sufría por todo lo que le hacía Shura, él sentía gran aprecio por Shaka, pues se habían hecho muy amigos desde que Shaka lo había aconsejado con respecto a no temerle a sus sentimientos, pues Mu se había asustado bastante cuando descubrió que se sentía atraído por uno de sus compañeros dorados. Además había algo más que no se atrevía a contarle a Shaka… pero él había visto muchas veces a Shura con diferentes hombres y mujeres, estaba seguro que si su amigo lo descubría se moriría de tristeza. Pues Mu se había dado cuenta de que el poder de Shaka se estaba debilitando grandemente y todo por culpa de Shura.

El silencio empezaba a resultar muy incomodo, pero ninguno se decidía a hablar.

-Lo siento… - dijo de repente Shaka, Mu lo observó extrañado – Lamento lo que te dije, pero es que no se… la verdad es que no se lo que me esta pasando Mu… - dijo Shaka en un susurro como si temiera que alguien lo escuchara.  
-No Shaka, perdóname tu a mí… no debí decirte que abandonaras a Shura… es solo que no puedo soportar lo que te hace.  
-… -Que te parece si vamos a pasear por el pueblo, debo dar unas vueltas ya que necesito algunas cosas, Atenea ya no nos ha prohibido la salida fuera del santuario como antes, ahora somos libres… - dijo alegre Mu tratando de reanimar a Shaka.  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo… Shura se molestaría si voy al pueblo sin avisarle… pero si tu tiene algo que hacer puedes ir no te detengo, de todas formas tengo cosas que hacer para esta noche…. – Shaka se levantó y se sacudió la tierra, se despidió de Mu y se encamino a la entrada de las doce casas.

Mu vio con tristeza como Shaka se dirigía a los doce templos, él sabía perfectamente que a Shaka le encantaba ir al pueblo, pues había muchas dulcerías y él era un verdadero goloso, amaba el dulce y muchas veces le había escuchado decir que el dulce era su vida… pero él ya no bajaba al pueblo, no a menos que Shura se lo permitiera. Todavía recordaba aquella vez que se habían ido los dos al pueblo, Shaka no le había dicho nada a Shura, al día siguiente Shaka apareció con varios hematomas en la cara, fue a partir de ese día que Mu se enteró de que Shura lastimaba tanto física como emocionalmente a Shaka, pero había desistido de ir a reclamarle a Shura por petición de Shaka. Se levantó de la banca con suma tristeza, pues no deseba dejar solo a su amigo en esos momentos pero realmente necesitaba comprar unas cosas en el pueblo, decidió que le compraría algunos dulces a Shaka, para después dárselos a escondidas pues también había descubierto que a Shura no le gustaba que Shaka comiera dulces… en pocas palabras no le gustaba ninguno de los hábitos de Shaka.

"Maldito seas Shura… solo espero que no lastimes más a Shaka o te las verás conmigo" ese fue su último pensamiento antes de abandonar el lago y dirigirse al pueblo, sin percatarse que un par de ojos lo observaban ocultos en los árboles, mientras escondía su cosmo para no ser descubierto.

Mientras que en las escalera de las doce casas, Shaka caminaba tranquilamente y con una delicada sonrisa en su rostro, ese día se cumplía un mes de su relación con Shura y quería preparar algo especial, para festejar… a veces ni el mismo se entendía, por que mientras había estado platicando con Mu había pensado que su relación con Shura no era verdadera, pero ahora se sentía en el cielo al saber que ya iban a cumplir un mes "Vaya soy todo un caos" se dijo a si mismo.

Afortunadamente tenía todo lo que necesitaba para preparar un delicioso pastel de chocolate, solo esperaba que a Shura le gustara el chocolate, a él le fascinaba, de hecho le fascinaban todos los dulces, pero hacia mucho tiempo que no comía uno. Olvidándose de sus pensamientos se dedico a preparar todo para hacer el pastel (NA: si Shaka sabe cocinar).

Finalmente después de tres horas de arduo trabajo todo estaba listo, la cena, la mesa, el pastel, el ambiente… había cuidado hasta el mínimo detalle. Se felicito el mismo al ver que todo le había quedado precioso.

Al percatarse que estaba hecho un desastre decidió que lo mejor sería tomar un baño y arreglarse, a Shura no le gustaba verlo desarreglado, así que se dirigió a su templo para llevar a cabo su tarea (NA: todo estaba en la casa de Shura), se baño y cambio lo más rápido que pudo, para después regresar al templo de Capricornio, pero en al subir las escaleras vio una escena que lo dejo mudo del asombro. Ahí estaba Shura, pero iba abrazando a… una mujer, si era una chica, de estatura mediana, el cabello largo y café oscuro, se veía que era delgada, era realmente bonita, capaz de llamar la atención de cualquier hombre, pero lo que no entendía era lo que estaba haciendo Shura al abrazarla, eso no podía ser verdad… se quedó viendo la cena mudó, sin poder articular ninguna palabra.

Shura se había percatado de la presencia de Shaka desde que habían pasado junto a su casa, por esa razón había alentado su paso, esperaba que Shaka lo viera abrazando a esa chica, una chica que desde hacía mucho tiempo andaba detrás de él, y a la que ahora había decidido hacer caso para llevar a acabo una parte de su plan final. Conociendo bien a Shaka seguramente había preparado algo para ese día tan "especial" así que lo utilizaría para impresionar a la chica… ya que estaba seguro que se trataba de una deliciosa cena… pues estaba 100 seguro que Shaka no lo seguiría o al menos no lo interrumpiría en su plan, después de cenar con la chica y hacerle cariñitos iría a visitar a su "novio".

Shaka sentía como el peso del mundo caía sobre él, eso no era posible no podía estar pasando, su mente no quería aceptarlo pero ahí estaba… Shura estaba abrazando y besando a una chica mientras se dirigía a su casa, no podía ser verdad. "No es cierto" se dijo a si mismo cuando se dio la media vuelta para volver a su casa, donde se encerró en su cuarto, se recostó en la cama en posición fetal, mientras salinas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro.

Dos horas habían pasado desde ese momento, Shura salió de su cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido, la cena que había compartido con Natasha había estado deliciosa, Shaka se había esforzado mucho… Shaka… era el momento de terminar con su plan, debía terminar de destruir a Shaka, y eso sería esa misma noche.

Afuera la luna brillaba en lo más alto del firmamento, iluminando todos los terrenos del santuario, creando un hermoso panorama. Shura llegó hasta la casa de Virgo, entró en ella y se dirigió a la habitación de Shaka, abrió la puerta y lo vio, estaba dormido sobre la cama, se veía que estaba cansado y que había estado llorando, como las marcas en su blanco rostro lo hacía notar. Sigilosamente se acercó a él, lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras lentamente acerco sus labios a los suaves y tiernos de Shaka.

Se unieron en un hermoso beso, Shura siempre se había sorprendido de que los labios de Shaka le supieran a miel, a él le gustaba mucho la miel… Shaka al sentir el contacto despertó sorpresivamente. Y al ver a Shura sobre él reunió las pocas fuerzas que sentía en su cuerpo y lo empujo lejos de él, como se atrevía?

-Que demonios te pasa muñeco – "Rayos soy un buen actor" se dijo a si mismo -No te atrevas a acercarte a mí… y no me llames por ese nombre… - a pesar de que Shaka trataba de que su voz se escuchara firme y segura sabía que no lo conseguiría por mucho tiempo más, lentamente se levantó de la cama para encarar a Shura – Como te atreves a venir aquí? – le reprocho.  
-Que como me atrevo?... tu eres mi pareja, y tengo todo el derecho del mundo de estar en tu habitación, o acaso se te ha olvidado que día es hoy.  
-Al que parece que se le olvidó fue a ti… no creas que no se lo que haces… -Hago?  
-Si te ví Shura, vi como abrazabas y besas a una chica mientras te dirigías con ella a tu casa y estoy seguro de que encontraste la cena que hice y también podría apostar a que te la comiste con ella – las lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar con salir de sus hermosos ojos aguamarina.  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – para sorpresa de Shaka, Shura empezó a reír descontroladamente – Ya sabía que me habías visto, te sentí cuando pase cerca de tu templo – Shaka lo miraba atonido – y adivina que lo hice a propósito… -Apropósito?  
-Así es… oh es que tu acaso creíste que yo realmente estaba enamorado de ti – Shura acorralo a Shaka contra la pared – Escúchame bien tú nunca me interesaste… me resultas repugnante yo jamás podría enamorarme de una persona como tú… andaba contigo por que tenía la esperanza de que tal vez algún día me agradarías pero… resulta que no, nunca llegaste a llamar mi atención… tanto así que tenía que drogarte todas las noches para no tener que llevarte a la cama, si lo hubiera hecho hubiera vomitado sobre ti… acaso nunca te preguntaste por que no recordabas nada de las noches que pasabas conmigo, eres realmente repulsivo… por esa razón nadie jamás te querrá… y ya vete olvidando de mí, esta relación termino para mi gran alivio.

Sin siquiera voltear atrás Shura salió de la casa de Virgo para dirigirse a la suya, estaba feliz había completado su venganza seguramente el caballero Virgo estaba desecho, sufriendo intensamente con aquellas palabras y eso le hizo sonreír.

Shaka aún seguía recargado en la pared, donde minutos antes lo había acorralado Shura, completamente petrificado por lo que acababa de escuchar, Shura nunca lo había amado, ni siquiera lo había tocado por el asco que le causaba, lentamente su cuerpo fue resbalando por la pared hasta que cayó al suelo; ahora todo le quedaba claro, los desplantes de Shura, sus golpes, sus humillaciones, sus negaciones… su propia perdida de memoria en esos momentos, esos momentos tan maravillosos que él creía que eran verdad que realmente habían pasado.

Así quedó Shaka, sentado en el frío suelo, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sus ojos completamente vacíos… ya no tenía nada, él no valía nada…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 


	3. Un Angel Lastimado

Capitulo 3 "Un Ángel Lastimado"

El clima de esa noche era increíblemente frío, al parecer la naturaleza estaba molesta con las personas y por eso los castigaba de esa forma, sin embargo él debía cumplir con el fastidioso encargo de Saori Kido, esa mujer seguía igual de caprichosa que cuando era niña, aún no entendía como es que siempre terminaba ayudándola con las cosas que se suponía ella debía hacer, pero en fin siempre podía culpar a su hermano y a la lagartija fastidiosa que lo hacían portarse decentemente.

De haber sabido que Saori lo mandaría en un largo viaje mejor no hubiera salido de la Isla de la Muerte, a pesar de que era el infierno en la tierra era un buen lugar en el que podía estar solo cuando lo necesitara, para él era u lugar agradable y a la vez triste, era triste pues le recordaba a su amada Esmeralda, la única persona a la que había amado durante toda su vida, pero la vida era demasiado dura con él y se la había quitado demasiado pronto; sin embargo también era feliz, pues en la isla se encontraba la tumba de su amada, pasaba días enteros a su lado, hablándole de cualquier cosa… pero por alguna razón decidió hacerle una visita a sus amigos, cual fue sorpresa que al regresar a la mansión Saori, a penas lo vio llegar, le pidió de favor que fuera al santuario a decirle a los santos de oro que deseaba verlos y que pronto haría un viaje al santuario; lo único que quería es que les dijera que tuvieran todo listo para cuando ella llegará.

"Rayos esa mujer de verdad que es fastidiosa… esos pobres hombres van a tener que trabajar mucho para dejar el cuarto que le corresponde a Saori tenga todo lo que ella quiere… y lo peor por que debo ser yo?".

La verdad es que a Ikki no le hacia la menor gracias ir al santuario, no tenía mucho trato con los santos dorados, prefería mantenerse a distancia de esos buenos para nada, no por que no le agradarán simplemente por que no deseaba hablar con ellos, no tenía ganas de tener más amigos de los que ya tenía.

Detuvo su moto en la entrada del santuario, por lo general para realizar viajes tan largos hubiera usado su auto, pero Saori le había ofrecido que uno de los aviones de la fundación lo llevará hasta el aeropuerto de Grecia; como Ikki acababa de comprar la motocicleta que siempre había querido acepto la oferta y esa era la razón por la que se encontraba en el santuario en aquellos momentos.

Contemplo el la entrada a las doce casas, hacia tiempo que sus amigos y él habían cruzado por esas doce casas para salvar a Atenea, había sido una batalla realmente dura pero finalmente la habían ganado.

Estaba a punto de subir por las escaleras que conducían a la primera casa, pero unos leves sollozos llamaron su atención… se preguntó quien podría ser la persona que estaba llorando, sin saber como o por que comenzó a seguir el sonido de aquel llanto, pero este repentinamente desapareció.

"Rayos parezco tonto" se dijo al descubrir que se había alejado demasiado de las doce casas y ahora se encontraba en los lugares de entrenamiento de los santos dorados, muchas de las construcciones estaban agrietas y destruidas "Vaya se ve que realmente entrenan en serio… será por que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?". Dejo vagar su vista por todo el coliseo, hasta que se topó con una sombra que se encontraba hecha un ovillo, era una persona que se refugiaba bajo los escombros de una columna.

Ikki pensó que probablemente se trataba de un aprendiz de caballero que estaba triste por no poder lograr sus objetivos de convertirse en un santo o una amazona que lloraba por que su amor no era correspondido… y a todo esto a él que le importaba.

Estaba a punto de irse pero un aroma que le resultaba bastante familiar le llegó a la nariz… era el mismo aroma de las flores que crecían en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, y provenía de la persona que se encontraba bajo la columna, sin importarle el hacer ruido se acercó.

Shaka escuchó los pasos de alguien aproximarse, pero no le importó mucho la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, el lugar en donde estaba era bastante seguro, nadie lo vería a menos de que lo estuvieran buscando… pero quien lo buscaría?... repentinamente una esperanza de que fuera Shura inundó su corazón, y si lo había ido a buscar para disculparse, para decirle que nada era cierto... pero las palabras de Shura volvieron a su cabeza… no, no podía ser Shura, por que Shura, el amor de su vida, la persona por la que daría su vida no lo amaba, se lo acaba de decir….

Ikki se detuvo al lado de la columna, no podía ver de quien se trataba en parte por la oscuridad en parte por que los escombros no se lo permitían.

-Sabías que no puedes estar aquí a estas horas? – a pesar de que Ikki no visitaba mucho al santuario conocía las reglas a la perfección.

No, no era Shura, era otra persona, seguramente uno de los guardias que hacían su ronda, la verdad no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie, solo bastaba con que le dijera que era uno de los santos dorados para que lo dejará en paz.

-Ya lo se… - Ikki se sorprendió al reconocer la voz, esa voz jamás se le olvidaría.  
-Shaka…? – preguntó confundido mientras se inclinaba para quedar a la misma altura de Shaka.

El escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado con tanto asombro por parte de aquella persona lo hizo levantar su rostro que se encontraba manchado por las numerosas lágrimas que había derramado, para observar a Ikki. Este se sorprendió cuando vio el rostro de Shaka, nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado verlo en esa situación.

-Que… que te ocurrió? – Ikki jamás se había preocupado por nadie, pero en esos momentos esas ideas se le fueron de la cabeza, no era común ver a una persona como Shaka en esa situación.  
-Na… nada… - le dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara.  
-Como que nada estabas llorando? – Ikki comenzó a entrar por la ranura para de esa forma quedar al lado de Shaka.  
-No me pasa nada… - al ver que Ikki estaba a su lado, Shaka trató de salir no deseaba que nadie lo viera llorar.  
-Espera… - le dijo sosteniéndolo por el brazo – Por que no me cuentas lo que te pasa… no es común que alguien como tú llore de esa forma… -Alguien como yo?... y que demonios tengo yo que me haga diferente a ustedes, también puedo llorar Fénix… soy humano como cualquier otro!!! – Ikki se quedo mudo, no había esperado una reacción de ese tipo por parte de Shaka – Además a ti que te importa… tú eres un lobo solitario que ni siquiera quiere estar con tus amigos… solo te importas tu mismo!  
-Y eso a ti que te importa? – Ikki comenzaba a enfadarse.  
-Lo mismo te digo!!! – Shaka logró soltarse para después salir y correr sin un rumbo fijo.

Lo único que quería era alejarse, no quería pensar en nada, sin darse cuenta había traspasado los limites del santuario y sin quererlo se encontraba en el templo de la Corona, hogar de Abel, a quien los santos de bronce había derrotado tiempo atrás, pero se decía que las almas de los santos de la corona aún habitaban ese lugar y atacaban a todo el que se atreviera a entrar sin el permiso de su señor.

Estando tan distraído como estaba Shaka no se percató de las sombras que lo seguían, no lo hizo hasta que se recargó en una columna para recuperar un poco de aliento, pero para ese entonces ya era demasiado tarde, estaba completamente rodeado, las sombras comenzaron a atacarlo y él trataba de defenderse, en otros momentos ni siquiera le hubieran causado problemas pero ahora no se encontraba en condiciones de pelear con nadie.

Debido a las distracciones de las que era presa recibió varias golpes e impactos del poder de esos espectros provocándole varias heridas, sin embargo poco le importaban… no tenía deseos de continuar con su existencia, se la pasaba pensando que si llegara a morir a quien le importaría… solo a Mu y a su princesa Atenea, probablemente.

Y por que no morir? Si moría ya no regresaría se quedaría en el otro mundo, para que volver únicamente para sufrir más… justo en ese momento uno de los espíritus lo golpeo de lleno en el pecho, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo hizo retrocedes hacia atrás, lo malo era que atrás de él no había nada, solo un acantilado; sin poder sostenerse de nada Shaka comenzó a caer por él, lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando, esperando el dulce regalo de la muerte. Pero repentinamente una mano tomó fuertemente su muñeca evitando que continuara cayendo, Shaka abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con alguien que no esperaba ver y mucho menos salvándolo.

-Fénix…? – dijo en un susurro.

Ikki había logrado atraparlo justo a tiempo; cuando lo había visto correr se percató de la dirección que había tomado y sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguió, preguntándose que demonios era lo que le ocurría, cuando logró alcanzarlo fue testigo de la pelea que estaba sosteniendo… ese no era el Shaka que el conocía, pero su petrificación se desvaneció cuando vio como un espíritu lo golpeaba y Shaka comenzaba a caer.

-Que crees que estás haciendo estúpido? – al parecer Ikki no estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en la tarea de sostenerlo.

Shaka no supo que contestar, jamás se imaginó que Ikki lo ayudará. Al ver que Shaka no le respondía nada, encendió su cosmo para alejar a todos los espíritus que estaban a su alrededor, segundos después comenzó a subir a Shaka, hasta que lo dejo a su lado. Shaka estaba arrodillado a su lado, con la cabeza agachada, sus manos caían inmóviles al lado de su cuerpo; Ikki se limitó a observarlo… no entendía por que, pero el ver a Shaka en esa situación le partía el corazón.

-No me has respondido… que crees que estás haciendo??? – volvió a preguntarle furiosos mientras lo tomaba fuertemente por los brazos levantándolo del suelo y poniéndolo de pie.  
-Dejame!!! – gritó tratando de apartarse pero Ikki no lo dejo.  
-Para que vuelvas a cometer otra locura como esa? Ni lo sueñes… -Ya basta! Por que estas aquí de todas formas? Cuando te ha importado lo que le pase al resto de la gente que no sea tu hermano? – preguntó al recordar la batalla que había sostenido con él.  
-Es cierto nunca me ha importado lo que hagan o dejen de hacer las personas – reconoció – Pero creeme cuando te digo que todos se preocuparían al ver a una persona como tú en este estado… -YA DEJA DE DECIR ESO!!! POR QUE TODOS DICEN LO MISMO… ALGUIEN COMO TÚ... ALGUIEN COMO TÚ!!! COMO QUISIERA NO SER YO POR UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA!!! – gritó furioso mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre en el que Ikki lo tenía.

Al ver que Ikki no tenía la intención de soltarlo comenzó a tratar de golpearlo, pero Ikki logró sujetar sus muñecas, mientras trataba de calmarlo, pero al parece Shaka no quería entender… no quería o mejor dicho no podía, al verlo Ikki decidió que lo mejor era tranquilizarlo o terminaría lastimándose, haciendo acopio de todos sus reflejos y velocidad logró sostener las manos de Shaka con una mano y llevó la otra debajo de la nuca de esté para apretar un músculo, al hacerlo Shaka quedó inconsciente de inmediato, sin saber ya nada de si mismo.

Ikki lo sostuvo en sus brazos, al ver que se había quedado inconsciente, agradeció infinitamente que Shiryu le enseñara ese truco por que la otra opción habría sido golpearlo; contempló a Shaka por unos minutos, parecía un angelito lastimado que había caído en sus brazos buscando ayuda.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 


	4. Noche de Bodas?

Capitulo 4 "Noche de Bodas?"

Después de haber dejado inconsciente a Shaka, Ikki decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlo a descansar, lucía bastante mal, no parecía que estuviera en óptimas condiciones y eso le preocupo, estaba seguro de que algo malo debía de haberle pasado para que estuviera así.

No sabía lo que lo había puesto así, pero por alguna razón no quería que el resto de los santos dorados lo viera en ese estado, él conocía al santo de Virgo pues había peleado con él y sabía que era un guerrero fuerte y orgulloso. Al cabo de un tiempo, tomó una decisión.

Tomó a Shaka cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndose de lo ligero que era y se encaminó al lugar donde había dejado su motocicleta; había decidido que lo mejor sería llevarlo consigo al hotel donde él estaba alojado, o mejor dicho se alojaría en un hotel, pues eso era completamente imprevisto, dio gracias por llevar suficiente dinero y sus tarjetas de crédito.

Acomodó a Shaka tras él, haciendo que el santo rodeará su cintura con sus brazos. La cabeza de Shaka quedó apoyada entre la nuca y el cuello de Ikki, al sentir el cálido aliento del santo en su cuello una sensación extraña comenzó a invadirlo, le agradaba como se sentía y teniéndolo tan cerca como ahora, podía detectar el mismo aroma de las flores que crecían en la isla… "Así que el aroma provenía de él" se dijo mentalmente, estuvo quieto durante unos momentos más pero finalmente decidió ponerse en marcha.

Mu por su parte estaba preocupado por Shaka, había dejado de sentir su presencia… aunque seguramente Shaka la había desaparecido para que no lo encontraran, ahora si estaba seguro de que se había dado cuenta de lo que hacia Shura, quería estar con él pero sabía que el orgullosos santo no lo aceptaría.

-Aún despierto Mu? – Mu se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Saga de Géminis a su espalda, demasiado cerca de él, no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba en su templo.  
-Saga… no me di cuenta de cuando entraste… - confeso avergonzado.  
-Lo se, llevó más de media hora aquí… - Mu se sonrojó, media hora, de verdad había estado distraído.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero al ver como Saga se acercaba a él lentamente las palabras desaparecieron de su mente, Saga se detuvo a mitad de la habitación y recogió una frazada, Mu se extraño ante ello, preguntándose para que la quería… dudaba que hubiera venido solo por una frazada.

Saga tomó la manta en sus manos y se encamino nuevamente asía Mu, quien lo veía confundido, lucía adorable con esa expresión… con el mayor de los cuidados Saga colocó la manta sobre los hombros de Mu.

-Saga que… - comenzó pero Saga lo interrumpió.  
-No crees que la noche esta muy fría como para que andes semidesnudo – comentó burlón, Mu lo miro perplejo para después observarse a si mismo.

No pudo reprimir que un fuerte sonrojó apareciera en su rostro, no se había dado cuenta que no llevaba la parte que cubría su torso, se había entretenido mucho pensando en Shaka que se le había olvidado ponerse la parte superior del pijama; aún sonrojado tomó la frazada y se envolvió más en ella.

-Jajajaja… - Saga rió suavemente al ver la actitud tan infantil de Mu – Vamos Mu no te pongas así….

Saga estaba feliz pues había tenido la oportunidad de ver parte de aquel bello cuerpo que lo volvía loco, desde así tiempo que se sentía atraído por el santo de Aries, al principio había creído que se trataba de una simple atracción física, pero después… se había dado cuenta que era algo completamente diferente.

Se ponía celoso cada vez que lo veía cerca de alguien, no quería que nadie más lo viera y menos que lo viera con los mismos ojos con que él lo veía… pero hasta ahora no se había atrevido a acercarse, a pesar de que las batallas pasadas habían sido olvidadas Saga se sentía algo cohibido en la presencia de Mu, no solo por sus sentimientos sino por todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado: él había matado a la persona más importante para Mu, su maestro Shion, después lo había obligado a huir del lugar al que Mu consideraba hogar, llamándolo traidor, destruyendo su reputación como santo de Atenea, había dado ordenes a sus subtitos de que lo encontraran y lo matarán y no conforme con eso el mismo lo iba hacer en la batalla en contra de Hades, con todo eso sería un milagro si lograba conseguir la amistad del santo.

-Puedo preguntar que es lo que te traía por aquí Saga? – finalmente Mu se había recobrado de su vergüenza y había decidido preguntar.  
-Nada… solo… solo estaba dando una vuelta, estaba muy aburrido en mi templo y decidí salir a contemplar las estrellas… - el tono que Mu había utilizado había sido serio, formal y de alguna forma frío… no coincidía para nada con su dulce carácter.  
-Las estrellas? – preguntó extrañado.  
-Si… me agrada contemplar cosas hermosas… a ti no? – "Por eso me quede embelesado haces unos momentos" pensó el santo al recordar el cuerpo de Mu.  
-… Mmmm, supongo que también… - reconoció algo azorado.  
-Y dime Mu que has hecho? – se animo a preguntar.  
-Te importa… o solo lo haces para matar el tiempo… - realmente eso no era lo que Mu quería decir, pero no podía evitarlo no le agradaba Saga, no después de todo lo que había hecho… las razones solo él las conocía.  
-Eh… - no se había esperado esa respuesta - … Solo quería entablar una conversación contigo nada más… - dijo en un murmullo y una sombra de tristeza apareció en sus ojos pero Mu no logró verla.  
-… - Mu se sintió mal, no había querido ser grosero pero no podía evitarlo, suspirando decidió hablar con él – Fui al pueblo… me la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en las dulcerías, quería comprar unos dulces para un amigo… pero soy tan débil de voluntad que cuando pase cerca de una nevería, me detuve y entré a ella sin dudarlo… sabes me encanta la nieve, no creó que te importe pero así es… - Saga sonrió, que no le importaba cuan equivocado estaba – Allí me encontré con tu hermano Kanon… pase toda la tarde con él, me invitó al cine a ver una de esas películas del extranjero… Dune, es una película muy buena, Kanon me dijo que había un libro… y también me dijo a que a ti te gusta el cine, que podrías pasar horas en él viendo la misma película… - Saga ya no estaba escuchando las palabras de Mu, "Kanon?" se preguntó, unos celos terribles invadieron sus sentidos y decidió aclarar todo ese asunto.  
-Mira ya lo tarde que es… será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos… - y sin esperar la respuesta del santo salió directo a su templo, debía hablar con su hermano.

El hotel era uno de los más caros y lujos de toda Grecia, era muy bonito y sobretodo lucía tranquilo, seguramente se debía a que no era época de turistas y agradeció internamente por ello. Se dirigió hasta la recepción para pedir una habitación, el recepcionista lo atendió sonriente y le ofreció dos habitaciones: una con dos camas separadas y la otra con una cama matrimonial, por supuesto que Ikki escogió la habitación con camas separadas, el recepcionista le entregó las llaves, Ikki se limitó a tomarlas y dio la media vuelta.

Se dirigió a las bancas que se encontraban en la recepción del hotel, donde había dejado sus maletas y a un inconsciente Shaka, acostado sobre ellas, durante el transcurso le había puesto su chaqueta, pues la noche había refrescado repentinamente y Shaka solo llevaba su típica túnica blanca, era de una tela tan delgada que estaba seguro de que se enfermaría, por eso le había puesto su chaqueta, lo tomó en brazos y ya se preguntaba como cargaría las maletas cuando un mozo se acercó ofreciéndose a ayudarlo.

-Permítame ayudarle señor… usted solo ocúpese de llevar a su esposa… - Ikki frunció el ceño molesto… "Esposa?..." se dijo "Que se cree este tarado?", decidió no decirle nada, no estaba de humor para discutir y estaba cansado.

Al subir al ascensor, Ikki contempló a Shaka nuevamente y comprendió por que el mozo lo había confundido con una mujer, Shaka tenía unos rasgos tan delicados y finos que rayaban en lo femenino y el hecho de que llevará aquella túnica blanca no le ayudaba mucho.

-Viajaron mucho? – parecía que el mozo no sabía cuando callarse.  
-Si… -Es afortunado señor su esposa es muy hermosa… - reconoció, eso ya era el colmo Ikki no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchándolo.

Agradeció enormemente al sentir que el ascensor se detenía y las puertas se abrían, Ikki salió apresurado y se dirigió a la que sería su habitación, debido a que llevaba a Shaka en brazos se vio obligado a pedirle al mozo que lo ayudará con la puerta, el mozo aceptó gustoso y la abrió rápidamente.

Ikki entró con cuidado para evitar golpear la cabeza de Shaka con el marco de la puerta, acto seguido entró el mozo para depositar las maletas en el suelo y despedirse no sin antes agregar algo.

-Que disfrute su noche de bodas!!!" – y salió rápidamente, para no molestar.

Tuvo suerte de hacerlo por que Ikki estuvo a punto de golpearlo, "Noche de bodas… bah que ridículo", se dijo molesto y mientras depositaba a Shaka en la cama, se conforme con insultar al estupido mozo, una vez que lo acostó, le quito su chaqueta y lo abrigo con las mantas, para después proceder a desvestirse el mismo y acostar en la cama contigua… mañana sería un nuevo día.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bueno y que les parecio les gusto?

Espero sus comentarios. 


	5. Como un parpadeo

Disclamer: Los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para llevar a cabo la creación de esta historia.

Bueno primero que nada una disculpa por ya no haber actualizado esta historia pero por algunos problemas abandone esta cuenta pero he vuelto, espero les guste este capitulo.

No tengo un lugar donde ocultar mi cara, lamento haberlas hecho esperar a todas mis bellas inspiraciones.

5

"Como un parpadeo"

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, no entendía por que pero se sentía bien, le agradaba aquella oscuridad hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía esa paz… pero de repente recordó porque.

Esa paz que tanto le agradaba la había perdido por que se había vuelto la pareja de Shura, aquel hombre al que amaba con locura y que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por él, aquel hombre en cuyos brazos podía sentir claramente como se derretía entre ellos, el hombre por el cual daría todo con tal de rozar sus labios… el hombre que había jugado con sus sentimientos, que lo había usado de la forma más cruel, que solo buscaba vengarse de él por algo que ni siquiera había sido su culpa… pero a pesar de eso aún lo amaba, porque?... por que lo seguí amando después de lo que le hizo, por que su corazón aún sufría por él… pudo sentir como nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero estaba tan débil, le dolía todo el cuerpo que le fue imposible levantar sus manos para quitarlas, era tan triste y doloroso.

Ikki despertó antes del amanecer, se sentía nervioso pero porque, nunca se había sentido así, por que ahora?, dejo vagar su vista por toda la habitación, pudo contemplar los suaves rayos que entraban por los grandes ventanales, los siguió lentamente, no tenía sueño ni nada mejor que hacer, así que decidió seguir los rayos para ver en donde paraban.

Para su sorpresa los rayos iluminaban una delgada figura recostada en la cama contigua, ahora recordaba todo, su llegada al santuario, la pelea… así que por lógica la figura dormida pertenecía al santo dorado de Virgo.

Se levantó en silencio, no quería despertarlo el día anterior había estado muy alterado, lo mejor sería que descansara. Sacó algo de ropa de su maleta y estaba a punto de entrar al baño cuando se dio cuenta de algo, Shaka estaba llorando, algunas lágrimas corría libres por sus mejillas hasta perderse entre sus cabellos, Ikki se sentó a su lado, lo contempló por unos momentos: lucía tan frágil, delicado, que le había pasado, porque estaba en ese estado, no podía encontrar una respuesta lógica a ello. Con cuidado limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano… Ikki contuvo el aliento, la piel de Shaka era suave, extremadamente suave, continuó limpiando las mejillas de Shaka durante un rato más hasta que se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Que había sido ese calor que había sentido?, había sido muy hermoso sentirlo, esa sensación de protección y cariño que había estado esperando, estaba intrigado deseaba saber quien la había producido pero estaba cansado no quería volver a la realidad tan pronto… seguramente no era nada, además no valía la pena regresar a la luz en esos momentos tan solo por una caricia que pudo haber sido su imaginación, se dejo caer nuevamente en esa maravillosa oscuridad que lo protegía, en la que se sentía seguro.

Ikki dejo que el agua corriera por su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos, debía volver al santuario para dar el mensaje de Saori, debido a todo lo que había pasado ayer no había podido hacerlo, así que nuevamente tendría que manejar hasta el santuario, el solo pensamiento le causaba pereza, pero en fin alguien tenía que hacerlo. Cerró la llave y enredo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a secarse para después proceder a ponerse su ropa.

Salió del baño y vio que Shaka aún continuaba dormido, bufo irónico, Shaka era todo un dormilón; se peinó tranquilamente y en silencio, una vez que terminó se acercó a los grandes ventanales para cerrar las cortinas, la habitación quedo nuevamente a oscuras, se acerco a su cama y tomó una de las colchas de ella para colocarla sobre el esbelto cuerpo de Shaka, iba hacer un día frío pues la nieve comenzaba a caer; una vez que terminó sonrió para sí: de esa forma Shaka podría dormir hasta que quisiera, estaba abrigado y no se daría cuenta de que ya era de día. Antes de salir escribió una nota diciéndole que volvería más tarde, la colocó en la mesa del velador para estar seguro de Shaka la vería.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se dirigió a los ascensores para su desgracia el botones que lo había molestado la noche pasada se encontraba en él, murmuro por lo bajo y subió al ascensor.

- Y dígame señor como le fue anoche? – Ikki comenzó a contar hasta diez, ese chico si que era latoso – Imaginó que le fue bien, se le ve muy feliz ahora – "27, 28, 29" – Aunque no recibimos quejas de nadie por no poder dormir… pero claro con una esposa tan bella y delicada como la de usted, imagino que debe ser cuidadoso no? – "78, 79, 80" Ikki seguía contando tratando de no matarlo – Oh mire ya vamos a llegar – "Gracias al cielo" pensó Ikki – En verdad lo felicito señor su esposa es hermosa, que no daría yo por tener a una mujer así a mi lado – dijo soñadoramente.

- Me lo imagino… - al ascensor se detuvo y las puertas comenzaron abrirse – Por cierto, quisiera pedirle que no se acerque a mi cuarto, no deseo que perturben el sueño de su ocupante – le dijo firmemente mientras salía del ascensor.

- Si claro señor no se preocupe yo me ocupó de que nadie moleste a su esposa, que pase un buen día!!! – le grito desde el ascensor mientras él salía por la puerta principal, ese chico lo irritaba enormemente.

Afuera la nieve ya había cubierto gran parte de las calles, debía tener cuidado al manejar pues la motocicleta podría resbalarse muy fácilmente, afortunadamente le había colocado las cadenas con anterioridad pero aún así no debía arriesgarse.

Saga se levanto con los ánimos por los suelos, su intento de acercarse a Mu había fracasado horriblemente, pero ya tendría otra oportunidad, por el momento debía encontrar a su hermano y hablar con él respecto a Mu; quería a su hermano pero no quería que este merodeara alrededor de Mu.

Salió del templo apresurado y se sorprendió al ver que la nieve comenzaba a caer, seguramente había empezado anoche, después de todo estaban a mediado de noviembre ya era tiempo de que aquel bello manto cayera sobre ellos "Blanco como su piel" pensó.

- Levantado tan temprano Saga – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, reconociéndola inmediatamente.

- Kanon, me alegra verte…

- A mí? – preguntó extrañado.

- Si – confirmó mientras se acercaba a él – Necesito hablar contigo.

- Vas a demorar mucho, tengo una cita – Saga sintió curiosidad.

- Así… con quien? – preguntó tratando de no sonar tan interesado.

- Pues – Kanon sonrió con picardía – Con Mu, finalmente logré que aceptará salir conmigo así que pienso aprovechar – aunque quisiera Kanon no podía ocultar su sonrisa de pervertido de la cara.

- Aprovechar?

- Claro… escucha Mu es uno de los santos más atractivos, ni siquiera tú podría negarlo pero ahhhh – Kanon suspiro con frustración – Es bastante difícil ganártelo como amigo y ni se diga para que acepte a salir contigo… pero no puedo negarme, finalmente todos mis esfuerzos han dado fruto y si juego bien mis cartas estoy seguro que esta noche me la pasaré de maravilla!!! – Kanon comenzó a reír abiertamente pero su risa se detuvo cuando uno de los puños de su hermano se incrustó en su rostro provocando que cayera al suelo – Que… demonios te pasa? – sangre salía por su boca, el golpe había sido fuerte.

- Que rayos te pasa a ti?!!! – era evidente que Saga no estaba enojado, sino furioso – Como puedes pensar en hacerle eso a uno de nuestro compañeros?!!!

- Y? que tiene de malo es algo natural, muchas personas tienen parejas que después las dejen es otra cosa… no sería nada del otro mundo y nada malo!!!

- No sería malo? estás hablando de divertirte con uno de tus compañeros, jugar con sus sentimientos, engañarlo para divertirte un rato con él, y dices que no tiene nada de malo!!! Estúpido!!!

Saga apretaba los puños amenazadoramente dispuesto a atacarlo con todo su poder, Kanon sabía de lo que su hermano era capaz de hacer por eso prefirió no continuar con aquella discusión, lo mejor sería irse antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor de lo que ya estaban.

- Mira hermano no tengo tiempo para esto… tengo cosas que hacer así que me retiro… - Saga estaba a punto de protestar pero su hermano lo interrumpió – Y no te preocupes no haré nada malo con Mu, solo saldré con él de acuerdo? – antes de que dijera algo salió del templo.

"Vas a quedarte aquí?... yo te aconsejaría que lo siguieras para que de esa forma te aseguraras de que Kanon no le haga nada malo a Mu… así que, que estas esperando? Muévete!!!" y por primera vez Saga estuvo de acuerdo con aquella voz en su mente.

Ikki vio pasar a Saga a su lado, esté ni siquiera lo saludo y pareciera como si no lo hubiera visto "Que sujeto tan distraído", comenzaba a pensar que algo extraño había pasado en todo el santuario, por que de pronto todos los santuarios comenzaban a comportarse como locos.

- Lo que pasa es que un poderoso enemigo a atacado al santuario – si Ikki se sorprendió por la repentina aparición del Patriarca a sus espalda no lo demostró.

- Un enemigo? – preguntó despreocupadamente… la verdad a él le daba lo mismo lo que pasará con ellos o el santuario, mientras su pequeño hermano no estuviera involucrado, todo en su perfecto mundo estaba bien – Y por que no lo han eliminado?... tan fuerte es?

- Jajajaja… no me refería a ese tipo de enemigo Ikki… - Ikki contempló al hombre que sonreía abiertamente como un pequeño niño, a pesar de que Shion era mucho, mucho mayor que él, se comportaba como un niño – Y bueno que es lo que traté por aquí Ikki?

- Ordenes de Atenea…

- Así? – preguntó algo nervioso – Y que es lo que necesita?

- Atenea me ha mandado para avisarles que vendrá la próxima semana y desea que todo este en orden para cuando ella llegué…

- Quieres decir que nos hará una visita? – la pregunta sonaba tonta pero quería asegurarse de haber escuchado correctamente.

- Así es… vendrá la próxima semana, ella desea saber como se encuentra todo por acá… en verdad que lo lamento por ustedes, pero creó que es justo después de todo nosotros hemos tenido que soportarla por mucho tiempo… ahora es su turno… bueno, ya que he cumplido con mi deber, me retiro… y les recomendaría que comenzaran con los arreglos pertinentes en los aposentos que ocupará si es que no quieren oír uno de sus largos sermones…

- Eh… si claro, este… gracias por venir a informarnos Ikki…

- Me obligaron – sin dejar hablar a Shion nuevamente se retiro.

Mientras tomaba el camino de regreso Ikki comenzó a recordar el día en que él y sus amigos atravesaron esas doce casas para salvar la vida de Atenea, era cierto que a veces esa mujer resultaba fastidiosa a más no poder, pero ellos la querían y la protegerían con sus vidas de ser necesario.

- Ikki!!! – el escuchar una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo voltear.

- Shura… - el santo dorado de capricornio bajaba corriendo las escaleras, se veía apurado.

- Hola Ikki… tanto tiempo… dime no has visto a Shaka? – Ikki levantó una ceja intrigado.

- A Shaka?

- Si… desde anoche lo ando buscando, no logró encontrarlo… - Ikki no entendía la razón pero el hecho de que Shura le estuviera preguntando por Shaka lo ponía algo furioso.

- No, no lo he visto…

- Bueno no importa… y dime que te trae por aquí?

- Deber…

- Deber?

- Ordenes de Saori…

- Que? No me digas que esa mujer vendrá al santuario? – preguntó escandalizado.

- Así es… - sin nada más por decir se dio la vuelta y se alejo de Shura.

"Pero que rayos me pasa… por que me molesto el hecho de que Shura me preguntará por él?... es como si me sintiera… como si me sintiera celoso… pero de que?... de que puedo sentirme celoso?... si a mí no me importa lo que le pase a Shaka… por mi puede andar con quien quiera…".

Camino sin rumbo fijo por la pequeña ciudad que se encontraba a los pies del santuario, tratando de entender el por que de esa extraña explosión de sentimientos que acababa de tener, pero sin lograr encontrar la razón de ello.

Cuando volvió a la realidad descubrió que se había pasado el hotel donde se hospedaba y maldiciendo volvió a retomar su camino, pero algo lo detuvo, sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta el aparador de una tienda de ropa… y había un traje en particular que había llamado su atención.

Sin dudarlo entró en la tienda, tardo menos de 15 minutos en volver a salir con una bolsa, y se dirigió al hotel… con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, como si algo lo ilusionara grandemente…tal vez el hecho de ver a Shaka….


End file.
